Bleach Zero Book 2: Truths Hidden, Lies Revealed
by Red Rellik
Summary: The second Saga of Bleach Zero. Return and follow Rellik Wade as he gets to the botttom of all they mysteries that has plagued him his entire life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where Dreams Are Made of; New York.

The couple were grabbing at each other's clothes in the shadow of the club they had just left. The woman was dressed well and decked out in the highest of fashions that she filled out very generously in all aspects. The man was tall and kept his hair short. He was dressed in a black jacket with a grey under shirt. His baggy jeans were a darker shade of grey and tented some from the attention the woman was giving him. They clawed at each other's bodies hungrily as the music from the club thudded in the alley.

"You have protection right?" The woman asked between kisses.

"No worries, I cant have kids." The man answered as he picked up the woman.

"Not what I'm worried about. You know of diseases right?" The woman said pushing the man back just a little.

"I'm clean trust me." The man said defensively. "Come on babe, dont ruin the mood now!" He leaned back and let the light from the street cast over his face. The woman smiled as she reached up and ran her index finger over the man's scar that went from his left eye brow down to the corner of his nose.

"Can I trust someone who has a face scar?" She asked jokingly as she reached down the man's pants.

The man looked up smiling. His eyes widened. "Oh damn. Really? You couldnt chase them somewhere else?" The man yelled up at the sky.

The woman looked up and noticed the sky seemed to be hazy from unseen heat. "What is that?" She asked looking at the man before her.

"Nothing!" The man lied smiling. "Where were we?" He leaned back into the woman. She smiled and started kissing him again. A large crash and dust flew up and covered the two lovers. "Shit Rellik. Why?"

Ten minutes earlier.

Rellik Wade chased after the hollow for what seemed like hours. 'Damn it you fucking beast!' Rellik cursed as he pulled the sword from his back. The hollow stopped a top of the Empire State Building and looked down at Rellik and howled loud. It was a very well developed Hollow, almost to the Arrancar level. Rellik sighed as he flashed stepped up the building and appeared before the hollow standing in mid air.

"You think one pathetic soul reaper can stop me?" The hollow asked laughing. "You'll need a captain to stop me! I'm an Arrancar!"

"Dont flatter yourself." Rellik snorted twisting the sword in his hand. "You're just an over developed bottom feeder." Rellik held the sword out before him. "Pilage and Raid, Ragnok." With the incantaion spoken the sword started to glow and seperate from itself into two identical black axes with a red etching of a snake across the blades, connecting the axes to each other was a thick black chain.

"I know that weapon!" The hollow said in near fear. If it had eyes they most likely would have swelled up and nearly popped from his white snake head mask. "You're the soul reaper that faught against the soul society a few months back!"

Rellik smiled as he held each axe over his shoulders. "I dont like to brag." The hollow backed up from the ledge slowly. "Dont run, I'm tired from chasing your ass all night. Just sit back let me have a word with you. Then, just then, I might decide if I'll let you live or not."

"Fuck you soul reaper!" The hollow yelled before taking off again. Jumping from one roof top to the next, the hollow looked over its shoulder to see that Rellik had disappeared. 'That fucker isnt getting me!' The hollow thought.

The hollow turned to face forward just in time to see an axe's blade slice its cheek. The hollow yelled in pain as Rellik stepped forward and began twirling the axes again. "Told you not to run."

"Damn you soul reaper!" The hollow yelled as he approached the edge of the building. It looked down and saw two humans against the wall of the building. "Back away or I'll kill those two humans down there!"

Rellik removed his eye patch and looked past the soul reaper. His vision was filled with orange aura that twirled and danced in the air and the ground. Rellik's left eye had the unique ability to see reishi, the energy that all living beings gave off. Two reishi auras were radiating from the alley. One was a regular human, the other Rellik had grown to well of knowing. He sighed and shook his head as he pulled the eye patch over his left eye once more. 'Damn it Bun-Bon.'

"Did you hear me soul reaper?" The hollow yelled waving his arms around. "I'll kill them I swear!"

"Shut up." Rellik said holding out his hand. "Hado number fourty-four, Sokatsui." A strong pale fire ball shot from Rellik's hand and bunred its way into the hollow's chest sending it flying off the roof. "Hate to ruin dates, but I've got to walk around in that body you stupid little bitch." Rellik stepped from the building and landed beside his gigai and the woman.

"You couldn't have taken him anywhere else?" Bun-Bon yelled from the gigai. "Seriously look at this chick!"

Rellik looked over at the scared woman and then back at Bun-Bon. "Shut it. I told you to stay at the motel!"

"What is going on here?" The girl screamed as the haze before her stood up. Rellik looked over at the hollow who was trying to keep his balance by holding onto the wall. "What the fuck is that?"

Rellik smacked the back of his gigai's head causing the body to spit up Bun-Bon's candy. The body fell limp to the ground causing the girl to scream even louder. 'Always gotta clean up your messes dont I?'

'It could be worse.' Came a deeper voice from with in Rellik's head. 'Could be more hollows.'

'Thank you Ragnok I'm aware of that.' Rellik said sheathing his zanpaku-to. Thanks to Bun-Bon's special talent, Rellik is able to freely speak to his zanpaku-to at will as long as Bun-Bon was in a close faciltiy. He rejoined with his gigai and stood up grabbing the woman's hand. "Come on."

Rellik lead the woman away from the recovering hollow and made their way towards another alley. He looked over at the woman and saw that her clothes seemed almost torn away.

"Got a little rought didnt I?" Rellik asked as they stopped so the woman could catch her breath.

"You sound like you dont remember." The woman said looking up at Rellik. He was staring off into the distance as though looking past everything that was already there. "We met inside the club, you commented me on my hair, then we drank, danced, went outside..."

"Yeah listen I'm sure it was great fun," Rellik replied giving a smirk, "But you really need to go now."

"You think you can just use me like that?" The woman asked hurt. "Who the hell do you think you..."

The woman was cut off as she was lifted up into the air and thrown against the wall breaking her back. The hollow stood there where the woman had been scolding Rellik, and yelled loudly. Two other hollows dropped from the sky and landed beside the head hollow. Rellik quickly ate Bun-Bon's candy, forcing his soul from the gigai and Bun-Bon's soul back into the gigai.

"Hey I was going to smash that!" Bun-Bon yelled loudly pointing at the dead girl's body.

'Looks like he beat you to it.' Came the deep voice of Rangok.

"To soon Ragnok." Rellik said smiling to himself. He pulled the zanpaku-to from his back. "Pilage and Raid, Ragnok." Ragnok's shikai form appeared in Rellik's hands as he rushed forward. 'This is what we do. Killing Hollows.' Rellik thought as he sliced through each hollow seperately.

Rellik landed on the other side of the hollows and smiled. The hollows each grabbed at their chest as deep gashes appeared upon them. One of the hollows coughed loud then growled.

"Damn it Zuroki!" He yelled at the hollow with the burn and gash on his chest. "You didnt tell us we were dealing with a captain!" The hollow smacked the one Rellik had been chasing before. This new one was twice the size and looked more human than Zuroki. His mask had started to vanish and revealed dark skin underneath. The mask he had left looked to be that of snarling cat.

"He's no captain." Zuroki spat. "He's Rellik Wade, the soul reaper who attacked the soul society all those months ago, trust me Kokori, I thought we could handle him!"

"Flok," Kokori turned towards the third hollow, "What do you think? Can we handle him with just us three?"

"No problem Kokori dear." The hollow said with a female voice. Her mask had also started to disappear and revealed soft pale skin underneath. Her mask looked to be that of a wide mouthed sea creature "We're hollows almost up to the arrancar level, we can handle one simple soul reaper."

"Ragnok I think these bastards need a lesson in real hollow powers." Rellik said smiling sheathing his zanpaku-to. He cracked the knuckles in his right hand and started to laugh.

"Look at him!" Zuroki yelled. "He's gone mad from the fear of us!"

Rellik held up his right hand and pointed it at Zuroki. "This is for making me chase after you." Rellik smiled as a red ball formed with in his hand. "Cero!" Rellik fired a large red cero blast from his hand and watched as it enveloped Zuroki whole. The hollow yelled loudly as he vanished from existance.

"W-w-w-what the hell was th-th-th-that?" Flok asked backing away from the chared mark on the ground where Zuroki stood just moments before. "A soul reaper knowing a cero? Its not possible! A cero is a Hollow technique! Only Arrancars, Menos Grande and Espada know it!"

Rellik removed his eye patch and placed it with in the pocket of his custum made shihakusho. He looked down at his hand and saw the black reishi leaking from him freely. Rellik closed his hand and looked at the other two hollows. "Normally I give hollows I chase down a choice," Rellik said as he formed another cero in each of his hands, "But I cant let anyone know of this gift." He raised both of his palms up at the cowering hollows. "Cero."

Rellik walked over the scortch marks of the three hollows and stopped by the body of the young woman on the ground. Rellik turned the body over to see her eyes were still open and her body twisted beyond repair. He closed his eyes as the soul of the woman stepped from behind him. A long chain protruded from her between her breast connected her soul to the ground where she had died just moments before.

"Am I..." She started looking at her own corpse over Rellik's shoulder.

"Yeah." Rellik said nodding his head slowly. "You're dead. I'm sorry. I told her to stay in the motel, but she gets antsy when in big cities like New York."

"She?" The woman asked looking at the gigai behind her. "You're a woman?"

"Only I am sweet heart." Bun-Bon answered from the gigai. "The soul is woman, but the body is all man."

"Its complicated." Rellik said as he reached for the eye patch in his pocket. He looked at the soul of the girl. The soul gave off no reishi only part of her that did was the chain that pretruded from her chest. He brushed the girls hair back and smiled. "Are you ready to move on?" Rellik pulled Ragnok from his sheath as the woman nodded her head. He placed the hilt of Ragnok onto the woman's forehead. "You're wake up in a very peaceful place, I promise." Rellik pressed softly causing the soul to glow in a bright light and disappear in a blinding light. "Konso. The technique used to send souls that have perrished to the soul society." Rellik stood up and looked over at Bun-Bon who sat by the corpse looking up at her companion. "Lets go. This is human matters now."

Rellik climped through the window of the hotel just as Bun-Bon, still in the gigai, walked in through the door. Rellik knocked the candy from inside the gigia and watched it fall back lifeless onto the bed, he then placed the candy with in the mouth of a small fairy doll that was placed on the dresser. The doll stretched and flew up into the air, the little wings on its back fluttering fast.

"Alright lets here it." Bun-Bon said in her usual sultry voice. "I messed up going to the bar and trying to hook up. Go on say it."

"There was nothing either of us could do." Rellik said putting the gigai under the covers of the bed closing its eyes, making it appear asleep. He himself stepped over to the spare bed and removed the top of his shihakuso. As Rellik dropped it on the bed Bun-Bon looked at the scars and wounds that covered the soul reapers torso and back. "You didnt know that would happen, its not your fault."

Bun-Bon blinked her doll's eyes and flew over in front of Rellik's face. "You are not Rellik!" She head butted the soul reaper hard sending him back onto the floor.

"What the hell Bun?" Rellik shouted from the ground.

"You never admit, when something like this happens, that its neither of our faults!" She cried flying around Rellik's head slapping him over and over again. "Where is my soul reaper?!"

"Get off you crazy little nympho freak!" Rellik flicked the small doll across the room. He stood up and placed Ragnok upon the feet of the bed. He got down on his knees and closed his eyes.

Bun-Bon floated in the air behind Rellik and sighed. 'He's going to beat himself over her.'

'Yes he is.' The deep voice of Ragnok spoke with in Bun-Bon's skull. 'But that is how he handles all of this. Let him be himself Bun. Rellik is stronger then many give him credit for.'

'Is he still planning on going to Hueco Mundo again?' Bun-Bon's thoughts trailed off to their last visit to the home land of the Hollows. The images of Rellik being near death sleeping in the endless desert. Bun-Bon fighting off the smaller Hollows while Rellik slept.

'He truely believes that he'll find his sister their.'

"You know I can hear you both right?" Rellik asked from his crouched postion by the foot of the bed. The small doll had a small sweat drop appear on the back of her head and laughed. "We'll go back to Hueco Mundo after we figure out what Aizen's arrancar's are doing here in New York. Our source stated seven in total. With the three I disposed of earlier that still leaves four."

'Speaking of which,' Ragnok's voice echoed loud, 'You are using the Cero to much. If you are going to continue to use the Cero technique why not just embrace all of the Visoread powers? Learn to manifest your mask.'

"I want to keep some of my dignity." Rellik spoke sternly. "I do not want to become one of the abominations that are soul reapers and hollows mixed."

'Yet you use the cero as though it is one of the treasured soul reaper kido techniques.' Ragnok shot back.

"Boys calm down!" Bun-Bon shouted and got between Rellik and the sword. "Ragnok makes a good point Rellik. You do use the Cero more then you'll willing to admit. You cant tell me you havent noticed it."

Rellik looked down at his hands and saw the black reishi leak from them. Its true that using the cero was causing his black reishi to leak more and more from with in him. Had he learned to master his visoread powers and manifest his mask he would be able to control the amount of black reishi that he produced.

Rellik looked over to the top of his shihakosho. The green ribbon that was tied to the left arm shone slightly in the light. He reached for Ragnok and held the sword before him, the blue ribbon tied to the hilt gently flowed from the wind of the still open window.

"Winry hated hollows." Rellik pulled the reishi blocking eye patch over his eye. "I will not become what destroyed my family." Rellik placed the sword on the foot of the bed and walked to the bathroom where he stayed for the rest of the night.

"YAWN!" The little girl flipped a stone with her foot. She looked to the large man by her side and rolled her eyes. "He's not going anywhere for the day, cant we just leave him alone? If he didnt join the others in Japan, why would he join us?"

The large man lowered the binoculars and ran his hand through his long black hair. He looked at the girl with piercing green eyes and shook his head. "I need a hair cut badly, and the others havent been doing this as long as we have, now have they?"

"Yeah but why do we even need this kid?" The girl pulled the yellow jacket's hood over her head hiding her young features from view.

The man followed suit pulling over his head the red hood of his red jacket. "We dont need him. He needs us. You know what its like, its not easy to go through what he's going through alone." The man lifted the binoculars to his face once more to see the young one eyed soul reaper through his window argueing with the flying pixie doll. 'Looks more and more like him everyday.'

Rellik closed the door to his motel room and shushed the still angry pixie doll as he clipped Bun-Bon to his backpack. Rellik stretched his gigai's arms out over his head as he stepped into the lobby. He placed his room key on the desk and waved to the desk clerk as he walked from the small shabby motel.

"NexttimeIpicktheplace." Bun-Bon said quickly and quietly so not to arouse suspision from the New Yorkers around them.

Rellik pulled out his black sunglasses that matched the red and black hoody he currently wore. He felt his keys jiggle in his pockets of his black jeans and reached for his cell phone in his other pocket. He quickly punched in a number and held up his phone as he started walking the three blocks to his rental car.

"Hello Urahara Shop." A young boy's voice echoed through the reciever.

"Put the old man on Jinta." Rellik said walking with the crowd.

"You dont tell me what to do you one eyed freak!" The boy shouted. Rellik held the reciever from his ear as there came a skirmish from the other end of the phone.

"Who is calling?" Came a very serious voice.

"Tessai, will you put Kisuke on please?" Rellik asked politely to the once kido master. "Its..." Rellik exhaled deeply. "Its Gabriel." Rellik shuddered at his middle name. The name that was, now, his 'human' name.

"Gabe!" Came the up beat and happy tone of Kisuke Urahara, the once Captain of Japan's Thirteen court guard squads. "How's the trip going?"

"Must you really call me that?" Rellik asked as he felt Bun-Bon physically try not to laugh at his side. "I'm in public I understand why I do, but you're all cooped up in your cozy little shop."

"Huh?" Kisuke spoke, sounding distracted. "Oh sorry I'm on the phone Chad. I dont know where Ichigo is sorry." There was more small talk before a door was heard off in the distance. "Rellik what were you saying?"

"Are you still lying to Ichigo and his friends?" Rellik asked as he stepped up to his sad little rental car. "You're really crazy there old man."

"I'm not that old!" Rellik could hear Kisuke's head shrink low as he spoke. "And yes I am still lying to them. For all everyone needs to know, you are simply on hollow elimination missions."

"How are the fake reports coming for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?" Rellik asked as he started up the car.

Kisuke sighed loud. "You know its one thing to lie to my own Seireitei, but I'm not even apart of yours. Why do I have to falsify your reports?"

"One, because I hate paperwork." Rellik pulled out onto the road and took off towards the edge of the city. "Two, you offered to help me in anyway, that's how I need your help. Finally, I cant exactly tell the American Soul Society that I'm out hunting Aizen and his Arrancars now can I?"

"I suppose not." Kisuke sighed again. "The paperwork is finished. I went a head and did four months worth so I wouldnt have to worry about it." There was a pause on the phone as a small commotion began on the other end of the line. "Rellik, Yoruichi would like to talk to you." Kisuke sounded out of breath and in some pain as he spoke.

"Rellik where are you?" Yoruichi's female voice came from the reciever, and sounded angry.

"New York." Rellik answered quickly. He knew better then to mess with Yoruichi Shihoin when she was angry. She was dangerous when in a good mood, in a bad mood she was near psychotic.

"There are still four hollow energy signatures coming from there!" Rellik pulled the phone from his ear as she yelled into the phone. "Why are they not gone yet?"

"Two of those signatures are barely a threat," Rellik spoke slowly and carefully, picking his words carefully, "The other two are near the out skirts of the city... Which is where I'm headed now!" Rellik quickly pulled a u-turn and took off towards the two pressures he felt.

"And what of the two that are 'barely a threat'?" Yoruichi sounded slightly less angry.

"They've been in Central Park during the day. At night I lose them cause they leave the city. My guess is doing recon in the country side."

"Your guess?" Rellik flinched as he realized what he said. He pulled the phone from his ear just as Yoruichi started screaming and yelling through the phone at how he should know and not guess. "Finally if I find out for a minute that you're slacking off I'm personally going to come out there and kick your one eyed ass!"

"Yes Yoruichi Sensei." Rellik disconnected the call and lowered his head. "That woman is as crazy as Kisuke is." Rellik pulled up in front of an abandoned factory and sighed heavily. "Why cant bad guys be more creative?"

Rellik stalked across the top of the factory with his hood over his head. His gigai was laying in the back of the car with Bun-Bon's doll stuffed under the seat, and the candy that held her soul placed in the cup holder in the front seat. Rellik didnt want any chance of the little nympho taking his gigai out for another joy ride.

'This sucks!' Rellik yelled in his head he looked down to see the two dark shadows of the sources of the spiritual pressure he felt. 'These two better be more cooperative then the others have been.'

Rellik opened the skylight slowly and dropped down onto a small ledge. As he landed on the ledge he noticed that all spiritual pressure he had felt before vanished. He crouched low and started walking towards the center of the room and looked down over the werehouse. Rellik could see many wholes, souls that have yet to move on to the other side, all around the werehouse. These hollows were setting up camp here and killing humans to feed on their wholes.

One of the hollows stepped out into the light. He wore baggy white jeans and a white vest that was opened to reveal a very chisheled chest. In the center of his stomach was the hole signafying he was indeed a hollow. He had light blue hair and eyes to match his animalistic look. Across his right cheek was what little mask he had left. His left arm was currently missing as he walked around the werehouse.

"Are you seriously killing these humans to eat their wholes?" The animalisitc Arracnar asked snorting. He approached a female whole and ran his fingers through her bangs and snapped his teeth at her. The whole flinched away and began to sob uncontrollably. "Pathetic. The lot of you. Why Aizen even asked me to check on you is mind blowing to me."

"Big talk Grimmjow!" The other arrancar shouted. He was a massive arrancar and what little mask he had was covering his right eye up and around his head. He was the same height of Grimmjow but was built in a bigger fashion, seemingly built of stone. "I'm not the one who lost his arm to some subsitute soul reaper now am I?"

Grimmjow growled low in his throat. "Ichigo Kurisake will get what's coming to him!" Grimmjow turned and stopped as he was about to head off. He began to sniff the air and look around. "Is this place secure?"

"Yes." The mean looking arrancar spoke. "I've secured it myself. Dont worry about it. The whole place is completely spiritual pressure locked. No one can sense us in here."

"Is that right?" Grimmjow grolwed again and began to scratch the back of his head roughly. "Then how come I can't even sense you when you're right there?!" Grimmjow threw a box at the rough Arrancar, who ducked low. "Damn it Tukugowow! You sealed the building in reverse! We cant sense anything while inside the building!"

Tukugowow flinched away from the one armed Arrancar. "I'm sorry. I'll fix it right away Mr. Jeagerjaques."

'Mr. Jeagerjaques?' Rellik looked down at the two Arrancars confused. 'Sinse when did hollows have a pecking order? This Grimmjow Jeagerjaques must be one of Aizen's Espadas.'

"Just remember who you're dealing with." Grimmjow opened up a sky rift behind him. "Espada Number Six, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! The Espada hand picked by Aizen himself to overlook the operations here in the states." Grimmjow spat at the ground. "I cant wait to see this world burn to the ground." With that Grimmjow turned and stepped into the Sky Rift and vanished from view.

'Called it!' Rellik laughed in his head.

Tukugowow growled loudly and walked over to one of the wholes and lifted the frightened soul high into the air. He opened his mouth wide and the whole was sucked into the Arrancar's mouth. Tukugowow whipped his mouth and walked around to another whole.

Rellik stepped from his vantage point and landed with a loud thud right behind the arrancar. Tukugowow turned around and growled again while he reached for the sword at his side. In a flash Rellik was beside the the shocked arrancar and rammed his opened palm into his chest, just below the gaping hole. Tukugowow hit the ground unable to move as Rellik smiled down at him.

"So," Rellik unsheathed Ragnok from his back and held the blade at Tukugowow's throat, "Lets have a little talk about Aizen shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Following the Trail

Tukugowow spat blood at Rellik's feet. Rellik had sealed the Arrancar's limbs and bound him in place using different sealing kidos. Tukugowow had spent nearly two hours tied up as Rellik slowly tortured him.

"I thought you Soul Reapers had more honor then this!" Tukugowow yelled. "Torturing an Arrancar instead of just killing it? What kind of Reaper are you?"

"One of a kind." Rellik replied as the twin axes clanked together from around his neck. "So Tuku-go-wow, did I say that right?" Rellik turned around and rested against the wall. "It doesnt really matter, I mean your name isn't what I want to know. I want to know where that blue haired, one armed Arrancar that was here, calls home in Hueco Mundo. Tell me where Los Noches is."

"Dont speak of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in such a way!" Tukugowow yelled. "He is Espada Number Six!"

"An Espada!" Rellik held his hands to his mouth and faked a look of horror. "Oh no! What am I to do?" Rellik walked slowly to Tukugowow and got on his knees and bowed at the floor of the tied up Arrancar. "Please forgive me! I'd hate to have the great and powerful Espada Number 6, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques after me!" Rellik looked up at Tukugowow and slammed one of the axes deep into the leg of his prisoner. "Maybe I didnt make myself clear! TELL ME WHERE LOS NOCHES IS!"

Tukugowow yelled loudly as Rellik twisted the axe from side to side with in his leg. "I dont know! I swear! I was made into an Arrancar on the outskirts of Huenco Mundo when Aizen first went there! I've never been to Los Noches, I swear!"

Rellik watched the reishi around Tukugowow as he spoke. The hollow was, sadly, telling the truth. Rellik sighed and pulled Ragnok's shikai state from Tukugowow's leg. Rellik allowed his zanpaku-to to return to its sealed state and sheathed it once more. He placed his hands upon the wall and yelled loudly.

Tukugowow nearly fell over in the chair as his vision began to go blurry. Rellik was still screaming when Tukugowow began to try and inch his hand closer to the pocket of his white pants. He kept one blurry eye on Rellik as he reached the small circular disk that pretruded from his pocket. Tukugowow smiled big as he tossed the small disk into the air and caught in his mouth.

Rellik turned just in time to see the small disk get caught in Tukugowow's open mouth. The large Arrancar smiled with the disk between his teeth. He sucked the disk into his mouth and swallowed. Rellik watched as the reishi in the air swarmed upon the still bound Arrancar and instantly reached for Ragnok across his back. The bounds that had been holding Tukugowow disappeared as the fully healed Arrancar stood up.

"My turn now Soul Reaper!" Tukugowow grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Miedo!" The Arrancar released his zanpaku-to and began to change before Rellik's eyes. The black reishi of the hollow gave way to reveal a large being made of white armor and a hole that went through it's chest. The body looked as though it was a bear and the man's face had regained his mask and was that of a howling bear. "You like it? This is the true form of an Arrancar! Once it's zanpaku-to is fully released we take back our unbound form!"

"Facinating." Rellik said unimpressed as he spun Ragnok in his hand. "Pillage and Raid, Ragnok." The zanpaku-to split into its shikia state, the twin black and red axes as Rellik never moved towards the hollow. "You know you're not the only one who can release their full power."

"You're no captain!" Tukugowow yelled from behind the mask. "You're just a peon who got the jump on me!"

"What ever makes these last few moments easier for you there big boy." Rellik gave a smug smile to Tukugowow and shortened the chain that held the two axes together until the hilts were touching. "Bankai." Tukugowow's eyes widened from the slits of his mask. Rellik felt the familiar pinch as the thick black chain snaked its way into his right arm and worked its way through his body. The giant axe, which the chain came from, fell to the ground with a loud and powerful thud. He felt the fur of his newly acquired black coat that fit to his slick shihakoshu, and hood of his new jacket cover his head and hide his eyes from the Arrancar before him. Rellik flashed another smug smile, "Ragnorok Oda."

Tukugowow took a few steps back before looking around at all of the wholes around the werehouse. "You wouldnt fight me here! One of your attacks may hit one the wholes!"

"I tortured you infront of them didnt I?" Rellik asked as he stepped forward, lifting the large menacing black axe over his shoulder. "You think I'll mind if a few of them vanish from existence? Please," Rellik began to laugh as the black reishi from his own body became visible on the normal sight plane, "I may kill them all anyways."

Tukugowow looked for a way out as Rellik continued to walk towards him. 'He cant be serious.' Tukugowow ran towards the far wall where the large sliding door was. 'Just have to out run him, cant be that hard!' As Tukugowow continued to run forward, his vision was obscured as the giant black axe sliced down hard in front of him. Tukugowow was so close to the axe, he could see the thin red snake that etched its way over the blade and down the long handle.

"Going somwhere?" Rellik asked. "We were just starting to have fun."

Tukugowow stepped back and looked around for another way out to no avail. "I'll tell you anything! I swear! I can get you into Hueco Mundo no problem!"

"Already been." Rellik said as he dragged the massive axe of Ragnorok Oda behind him, having the axe dig into the ground.

"I... I uh... Can tell you where my comrades are!" Tukugowow smiled. "Yeah! All of them! All over the U.S! I can tell you what cities they're in!"

Rellik stopped in his tracks. "I'm listening." Rellik turned slightly, his face still hidden by the hood.

"Here in New York, were me, and five others!" Tukugowow rushed his words. "Two of them are weaklings that are nothing, the other three, well they haven't reported back yet, but I know for a fact that one of them was created in Los Noches!"

"Those three are dead." Rellik said coldly. "You can find their burn marks in an alley way behind a club on the north side. They weren't very talkative when I ran into them."

"You killed them... Ok, ok," Tukugowow fell silent for a minute, "Chicago..."

"Four low level Arrancars and a really nasty Menos Grande." Rellik finished for him. "They told me about Dallas. Who told me about Miami, who told me about here. Come on now, That the best you got?"

"You're the one!" Tukugowow seemed to be in pure terror as he started to put two and two together. "You're the Soul Reaper who's been hunting us all down?"

"Lieutenant Rellik Gabriel Wade." Rellik bowed slightly. He twirled the giant axe by his side. "And my zanpaku-to, Ragnorok Oda." Rellik pulled the hood back over his head and let the Arrancar look at his scared face. "Father of the End, which is what's coming to you if you dont tell me something I dont already know."

Tukugowow racked his brain for a minute as Rellik started walking towards him. "Aizen!" Rellik stopped. "Grimmjow told me that Aizen was going to do some recon here in New York! Something like... Oh what did he say!" Tukugowow punched the sides of his head. "Something about a girl."

Rellik's eyes widened. "What girl?"

"I dont know," Tukugowow said honestly, "Something like, 'Taking a bitch here for a sight seeing tour.' I swear it! You can confront Aizen in a few days!"

Rellik turned his head from Tukugowow and smiled. "Winry." His eyes were flashed to a red haired, green eyed little girl. The girl was playing with a stick under a ladder while he worked on the roof of a small shabby shack, that was placed in front of a small hill of garbage.

"Will you let me live now?" Tukugowow asked hopefully. The wholes around the werehouse looked on in horror, and excitement as Rellik turned back towards Tukugowow.

Rellik smiled, a soft kind smile, towards the cowering Arrancar. "Of course," Rellik hefted the giant axe over his shoulder as Tukugowow sighed happily and the wholes all gulped, "Not you idiot." Tukugowow looked up slowly, his eyes filled with fear. "Fluxerfy Tensho." Rellik brought the axe down hard creating a reddish grey crescent shapped wave of energy that enveloped Tukugowow.

For the next hour, Rellik walked to each whole and performed Konso on all of them, releasing their souls to the Soul Society. Rellik sheathed Ragnok to his back as he walked past the long burn mark upon the ground where his Fluxerfy Tensho had created. He lept up to the area where he had sneaked into the building and climbed from the were house and started off towards Central Park, where the other two hollows were still reciding.

"That poor baby Arrancar!" The woman shouted as she lowered her binoculars. "The cutie didnt even give the thing a chance!" She crossed her arms under her very genrous bust, that stuck out from under her thick purple hoody.

"You feel sorry for it?" A thin man asked as he laid across the roof. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, causing his green jacket to reveal his chishled stomach. "Please, I admit he was a little harsh, but it was still an Arrancar."

"But a very young one!" The woman pouted. "Come on lets report back. They'll wanna know about his little field trip."

"Why?" The man rolled over onto his side. "Lets just take our time! What else could he possibly have planned for today anyways?"

The woman kicked the man hard in the side causing him to bite his lip in pain. "Dont be so lazy. We have a job to do. Now pick yourself up and lets go!"

"Fine fine." The man stood and pulled the green hood off over his head to reveal short green hair. "What's so great about this kid anyways?"

"I dont know." The woman lowered her purple hood and revealed long blonde curls. "But we were told to follow him."

"Hey he looks like that guy from big boss man's picture dont he?" The man asked looking closely at the one eyed soul reaper as he climbed from the sky light of the abandoned building.

"A little bit. But that guy would be a whole lot older then him." The woman stated holding her hand up to her chin. "Besides this guy is way hotter!"

"Really?" The man asked staring absently at his busty companion.

"I dont know what it is, but I find him very attractive!" The woman closed her eyes and blushed deep red. "Well anyways come on!" The woman pulled her hoody back over her head and vanished from sight.

"Yeah, yeah." The man looked down as the Soul Reaper, who started his way from roof top to roof top. "I just dont see it." He shrugged and pulled the hood over his head and vanished as well.

"So Winry is going to be here?" Bun-Bon asked as she rested in Rellik's hoody of his shihakoshu.

"That's what the arrancar said." Rellik replied smiling as he stopped in mid air over central park. "He also said these two were weaklings that knew nothing of Los Noches."

"What does that have to do with Winry?" Bun-Bon asked confused. "If they're just peons to that guy then why are we bothering with them? Let the city's soul reaper handle them."

"Tukugowow lied about them." Rellik replied as he dropped from the air and landed atop a tree. "These two know about Los Noches."

"That eye really comes in handy sometimes huh?" The little pixie doll teased patting his left eye.

"Stop that!" Rellik waved Bun-Bon's hand away. "Besides, the city's soul reaper guardian has been drunk for four days now. He's not reliable to even handle these two."

"Geez!" Bun-Bon rested back into the hoody. "Four days? What squad does he belong too?" Rellik remained quiet. "Rell?"

"He belongs to Squad Six." Rellik answered coldly.

'Nice Bun-Bon.' Ragnok's voice echoed loudly in the two's heads.

Bun-Bon looked away from Rellik and shook her small stuffed head. "Do you know who the new captain is?"

"Dont care." Rellik answered, again coldly.

"Right." Bun-Bon flew from the hood and stood atop the tree. "Ok so if I stay here then as long as you're with in one hundred feet I'll be able to allow you two to communicate freely. Then after you handle the two peons we can go get some drinks and get Rellik some sweet put..." Rellik stepped from the top of the tree before Bun-Bon could finish her sentence. Bun-Bon sighed and sat down. "I'll be hearing about that later."

Rellik landed gracefully in the middle of the walk way. He looked around to see a few humans walking pass him chit chatting. He removed his eye patch and checked the air to see the black reishi clouds coming from where the humans were heading.

'Wish you had your gigai?' Ragnok's voice echoed in Rellik's head.

"Not now."

'She didnt know," Ragnok spoke, 'You cant keep blaming her.'

"If she'd watch what she says before she says it I wouldn't have to blame her for anything." Rellik replied walking in front of the humans. The two seemed to be college students who were out on a, to Rellik's point of view, very awkward first date. "Besides, you're right. She didnt know. I'll apologize to her later."

'Look at my little soul reaper growing up.' Ragnok teased.

"Fuck you old man." Rellik rolled his eyes as he approached where the two reishi auras were coming from. "You ready Ragnok? Or is it pass your bed time?"

'One more old joke and I'll...' Ragnok's voice trailed off as Rellik stepped closer towards the reishi auras.

"Must be out of Bun-Bon's radius." Rellik cursed as he unsheated his zanpaku-to. "Hope it wasnt important what you had to say Ragnok." Rellik turned the corner quickly and held Ragnok out before him. The two hollows were standing there staring at Rellik with scared, wide eyes.

"DONT KILL US!" The smaller Arrancar yelled ducking low. It was a female hollow. Her hole placed just under her throat, over her nearly flat chest. The female hollow looked to be in her late teens and seemed less then dangerous. Her zanpaku-to was strapped to her hip and looked as though it had never been touched. What was left of her mask covered her right eye and nose, with small whiskers that pretruded from the nose.

"I swear we're eating animal souls!" The other Arrancar screamed. He held up his hands to show a whole of a small rodent. The rodent was chained to the ground and screaming as the hollow held it in his hands. This Arrancar's hole was in the traditional place, in the middle of his chest. It's sword was also placed upon his hip, and also looked as though it was never drawn. He was a very pale color and was bald, like the female hollow beside him. His mask seemed to be the other half of his female companion.

Rellik stood dumbfounded as the Arrancars before him stood there holding out their hands to show him the dead rodents. Rellik looked back and forth between the two of them as the humans walked pass behind them laughing. Rellik went to speak but stopped as the words escaped him. He looked around then back at the two Arrancars before him.

"You're eating wholes of dead animals?" Rellik asked confused.

"Of course!" The small female Arrancar said. "Me and my brother would never eat a human soul! They're all fatty and yuck!"

"Brother?" Rellik asked softly.

"Yes." The male Arrancar spoke wrapping his arm around the female. "We were made by Aizen at same time from a very rare twin headed hollow. We each have memories of each head of the twin hollow."

Rellik looked over the sibling Arrancars and sheathed Ragnok across his back. "Ever eat a human soul?"

"We've lied about it." The female said cowering behind her brother, who was trying to cower behind her at same time. "We didnt want Tukugowow to think we were useless. But we dont want to die at the hands of The Savage Norse!"

"The what?" Rellik asked.

"Its what hollows and Soul Reapers call you, Lieutenant Wade." The male said slowly. "The Savage Norse, the man that attacked the Seireitei and beat six captains."

"Technically it was only five." Rellik corrected. He crouched low and examined each of the hollows before them. It was clear by looking at them that they were extremely mare-norished. They looked to be just skin and bone to Rellik. "You guys really aren't human eaters are you?" The sibling hollows shook their heads at same time backing away from Rellik even further. "Alright," Rellik looked up into the sky and saw the orange reishi swirl and mix with his own grey and black reishi, "You two are coming with me, I'll get you something that's actually good for you. Then we can have a little talk."

"Tukugowow will kill us if he finds out we even talked to you!" The female shouted.

Rellik reached into his pocket and threw the mask on the ground. "Dont worry about him." Rellik stood up and motioned for the Arrancar Siblings to follow him. "He's not going to kill anyone."

The siblings looked at the mask that Rellik had tossed at their feet. They recognized it immediately as Tukugowow's released mask. They looked up to see Rellik standing and motioning for them to follow. The siblings looked to each other and stood up slowly and began to follow the young one eyed soul reaper out and away from central park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gogrim and Hogiku. Animal Eaters.

The ninja side stepped the large one armed Arrancar easily. It ducked low and skidded across the floor as a smaller Arrancar sliced the ground under it's feet with his drawn zanpaku-to. The ninja skidded to a hault as another Arrancar stood before her. He was tall and handsome, with a number one just barely visible from her vantage point, etched acrossed his hand.

"You still training the little kid?" The tall Arrancar asked exhaling loudly.

"The little runt wouldn't stop bothering us!" The large one armed Arrancar shouted as he waved his one arm around.

"Easy Yammy." The pale small Arrancar placed his hand upon Yammy's one arm, instantly calming the large hollow. "You have come a long way, you use to be barely able to dodge anything."

"Ulquirro thinks this little brat is ready for the true test Stark." Yammy laughed.

"Maybe the brat is." Stark looked down at the Ninja and turned away. "Do what you want." Stark waved his hand over his head with his other hand in his pocket as he turned and walked away.

The ninja rubbed its knuckles as a long shadow over took it and the two Arrancars. It turned to see a tall skinny man wearing a white shihakusho and a long zanpaku-to resting on his hip. Behind him stood another tall darker skinned man, with a silver bandana across his eyes.

"Ulquirro, Yammy," Aizen stepped down the steps and looked over the Ninja smiling, "You think its time for our friend here to have the final test of loyalty?"

"Yes Lord Aizen." Ulquirro bowed low and nodded his head. "The child has earned the right to try and prove loyalty to you."

"The 'child' has a name." Kaname said fiercly. The blind man stared directly at the Ninja and nodded his head. "Do you remember your name?"

The ninja removed the black visor that covered it's eyes. It then reached behind its head and pulled the mask away from it's head and let long beautiful red hair flow down to its mid back and covered it's face. The Ninja opened its eyes behind the long red hair to reveal deep green eyes.

"Wade." The Ninja spoke with a femine voice. "Winry Gabriella Wade." Winry moved her long hair from her face and stared over her master. "I am ready to serve you Aizen."

Aizen smiled his evil smile and bent down to stare Winry in the eyes. "If it wasnt for those deep eyes I may have killed you long time ago you know? You're the only one who doesnt call me Lord Aizen."

"Yes I know." Winry shot back coldly.

"Defiant as always." Kaname responded stepping up to behind his master.

"You know your mission?" Aizen asked sternly, yet still smiling.

Winry looked down at the black and grey garb she wore. Then at the katana that rested upon her hip. She felt the many daggers and Shurikens that weighed down her already slight frame. She looked up to the high cieling and saw the cloudless blue sky over Los Noches.

"Aizen please anything else," Winry started but was cut off by a slap to the face. The red haired girl fell to the ground.

Aizen rubbed the palm of his hand and looked to Kaname. "Tell Stark and Szayel to come here. If she doesnt comply, tell Stark to shoot off her feet, then Szayel to use her in his experiments."

"WAIT!" Winry looked up scared. "Aizen please, give me anything else to prove my loyalty."

"You have your mission girl." Yammy laughed cracking his knuckles.

"Yammy is right Winry." Aizen stood up straight and nodded his head to Kaname. Kaname quickly turned and started walking up the stairs. "Speak your mission and I'll call off Mr. Tosen."

Winry grabbed the mask off the ground and pulled it back over her face, hiding all but her eyes. She tucked her hair under the mask and pulled the visor back over her eyes, hiding her beautiful features from view.

"My mission is to," Winry looked up to see Kaname start to slow his walk, "Kill Lieutenant Rellik Gabriel Wade."

The arrancars ate the meat that Rellik put in front of them hungrily. Rellik sat back against the wall with Bun-Bon resting on his shoulder watching in awe and disgust at the sight. Bun-Bon turned her tiny stuffed head from side to side gagging slightly.

"Did you have to bring them here?" Bun-Bon asked between gags. "They smell and eat like savages."

"Well better here with me then out in Central Park where they might hurt someone." Rellik answered turning his face away slightly. "So, um, Gogrim, and Hokigu," The twin Arrancars looked up, their mouths still stuffed with meat and assorted foods, "Were you born in Los Noches?"

"MM-e-MM-s" Gogrim, the larger male spoke through a mouth full of food.

"I believe he said yes." Bun-Bon said while covering her fake nose.

"Can you take me there?" Rellik asked, he couldnt hide the excitement in his voice.

"MMooo." The shorter female spoke, spitting some food out.

Rellik slapped the small trays before the Arrancars, making them flinch and jump back against the back of the bed. He stared down at the two and breathed heavy. His right eye was filled with evil intent and his left eye seemed dead.

"We cant risk taking you there," The male said quietly, "Aizen would kill us for sure, and he sure wouldnt give us such a great last meal like this."

"Kill us if you want Savage Norse." The female spoke even more quietly. "We are more afraid of Aizen then we are of you."

Bun-Bon flew over and landed upon Rellik's shoulder. She grabbed Rellik's face and turned his face towards her. She rubbed the dark hair away from Rellik's one 'good' eye and smiled with her doll's face.

"Bun-Bon," Rellik looked over to the arrancars and stood up straight, "What do you think we should do with them?"

"They arent going to tell you where Los Noches is." Bun-Bon said staring over at the twin monsters. "Not out of loyalty, but out of fear of Aizen."

Rellik looked back over at Gogrim and Hogiku. "You fear Aizen that much?" The arrancars nodded their heads at same time. "Well dont fear me." Rellik pulled Ragnok from his back and laid it gently upon the spare bed. "I've had enough killing of your kind for a few days. Rellik flopped down hard on the spare bed and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep. You two stay put until I know for sure what I am going to do with you both."

"You're not going to kill us?" Hogiku looked to her brother and smiled. "Brother we get to live!"

"Oh thank you Lord Wade!" Gogrim grasped his sister's hand and yelled to Rellik.

"Lieutenant," Rellik corrected, "That or Rellik. I'm not your lord nor do I want to be. And you get to live for now. I may wake up in middle of the night and consider you both to be nothing more then neusences and kill you while you sleep." Hogiku's and Gogrim's smiles vanished from their faces as quickly as they had appeared.

"Sweet dreams!" Bun-Bon said as she floated over the hollows and landed in her small cot next to the window.

The raven haired beauty looked down at Rellik with beautiful brown eyes. She had neon blue streaks coming from her bangs and smiled as untied the belt to her shihakusho. She closed her eyes and pushed Rellik back and kissed him passionately. Rellik returned the kiss and pulled the black clothing open to reveal the raven haired woman's large full breast.

"I miss you Rellik." Alexis said as she laid over him. "I want you to come home for real, not just here."

"This is real." Rellik said as she stroked the long black hair of his once lover. "What do you mean not just here?"

"This is a dream Rellik." Alexis leaned up and smiled down at the her love. "You have to wake up and do what needs to be done before you return home."

"I am home," Rellik looked around to see Grimmjow looking over him, "I am home though." Rellik looked up to see Alexis gone. In her place was his long time friend, Jen White.

"Come 'ow Rellik." Jen's heavy english accent sank deep into Rellik's ears. "Do ya tru'ly believe dat you'd dream a me 'nd not Alexis?" Jen's modest breast peaked slightly from under the untied shihakusho.

"Jen I'm home arent I?" Rellik leaned up and saw the man who scared his face, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"I think that maybe you should have let that Arrancar kill you back in the werehouse." Kurotushi said, his voice as cold as the night air. "Now I'll get to continue my experiment."

Rellik looked around to see he was now tied tightly to a large table with straps over his bare chest and legs. Rellik's eyes filled with fear as Kurotsuchi pulled out a thin scapple and held it to Rellik's left eye.

"Lets see if you're truely blind in that eye dear boy." Kurotsuchi began to laugh hysterically as Rellik screamed.

Rellik shot from his bed and looked around to see the two arrancars sleeping on the opposite bed. Bun-Bon floated up from her cot and flew over to Rellik landing upon his stretched out legs. Rellik was covered in a cold sweat that made his shihakusho weigh him down slightly. Rellik removed the top of his shihakusho and laid it across the bed and crossed his legs under him.

"Another dream of Kurotsuchi?" Bun-Bon asked patting Rellik's forhead. "Have you ever had a decent night's sleep since I've met you?"

"It's either Kurotsuchi or Winry." Rellik answered holding out his hand and letting Bun-Bon stand upon his hand. "I've had a few I believe."

"Injury induced sleeps dont count Rellik." Bun-Bon snapped her fingers at him.

"Oh," Rellik moved his eyes to the side thinking, "Then no I dont believe I have."

"Six months," Bun-Bon sat down cross legged on Rellik's out stretched hand, "I've known you for over six months and you haven't had decent sleep. It's not healthy. Go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now." Rellik lowered his hand letting Bun-Bon sit on the bed. He moved his legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly. "Keep an eye on them," Rellik motioned to the arrancars, "I'll shower, then give Kisuke a call and see what he thinks." Bun-Bon nodded her head and flew over to the head board of the opposite bed.

Rellik stepped into the bathroom and removed the bottoms of his custom shihakusho and turned the shower on. His gigai stood against the far wall of the bathroom naked as well and its eyes wide open. Rellik moved over to the gigai and closed the eyes of it before stepping into the shower. Rellik cleaned himself quickly and stepped from the shower and dryed himself nearly twice as quickly. He popped the candy in his mouth and fused within the gigai.

Rellik dressed quickly in his gigai and pulled on a plane black t-shirt and black cargo jeans, that hung low but fit his waist snuggly. Rellik stepped out into the small motel room and grabbed the cell phone upon the table and dialed a number stepping over to the window and rested against the wall.

A loud yawn was followed by a grumble of a hello. Rellik rolled his eyes. "Kisuke its five thirty in the morning here means its night time there. Dont act like I woke you up."

"You're not as much fun anymore Wade." Kisuke laughed from the reciever. "What can I do for you Rellik?"

"Two arrancars," Rellik peered over at the sleeping monsters on the bed, "Names of Hogiku and Gogrim. They ring any bells?"

"Well no they dont," Kisuke's voice trailed off, "They're dead arent they Rellik?"

"They're animal eaters." Rellik responded. "The few that you and Yoruichi kept an eye on in Japan may know them. Can you get me some intel?"

"Nope."

Rellik was struck silent and his mouth hung agape. "Wh-wh-what?"

"You cant keep expecting me to get you all of the information on the planet Rellik." Kisuke said smuggly. "You have to learn a few things for yourself, by yourself."

Rellik sank into the small chair he was standing by and looked to Bun-Bon. "I'm not going back."

"You cant stay away forever. I mean even I've gone back and I was a fugitive."

"Kisuke, no."

"Rellik, yes."

"No."

"Are you really going to argue with me," Kisuke laughed again, "Me? Come now Rellik you know that'll be a waist of your time and mine."

Rellik looked up as Hokigu and Gogrim both yawned and sat up in the bed. They looked to Rellik who looked back at them shaking his head. He looked to Bun-Bon then to Ragnok, the zanpaku-to laid across the foot of the bed.

"If I go back I cant take them with me." Rellik said sternly.

"You've broken rules before." Though Rellik could not see, he could hear the smile on Kisuke's face. "Just keep them away from the more populated areas."

Rellik sighed loudly and laughed. "Sadly I know the perfect place." He looked to Bun-Bon again as he hung up the phone.

"What Kisuke say?" Bun-Bon flew over and landed next to Hogiku and Gogrim.

"Do we get to live?" Hogiku, the smaller female arrancar asked.

"As long as you do as I say." Rellik assured the two arrancars. "You two can fill me in after we meet up with you." Rellik stretched his gigai's arms over his head and started to gather his belongings.

"Meet up with you?" Hogiku and Gogrim asked together.

"You two can use a Sky Rift to get to Japan faster then we can." Rellik grabbed his passport. He opened and read the fake name, 'Gabriel Wade.'

"We're going to Japan?" Bun-Bon smiled big and started clappping her hands.

"No. They are." Rellik squeezed the small toy and made the candy pop out of it's mouth. "We're going home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reluctance.

"Dance for me!" The raven haired woman shouted holding out her zanpaku-to. "Halaza!" Her sword transformed into a long wooden staff with a handle that matched her blue colored bangs.

The man standing opposite of Alexis Freeman wore a traditional male Soul Reaper shihakusho. Across his right arm was the band that signafied he was a lieutenant as well. His dirty blonde hair was cut short to his scalp but had long bangs that went down to almost his eyes. He pulled his sword from his side and held it upside down.

"Suffocate," Joshua Longwire Lieutenant of Squad 11 smiled, "Coplungir!" His entire sword vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Retox," Alexis spun causing the long staff to flex all around her generous hips, "Huda!" Alexis spun again causing the staff to fly out and smash through the smoke.

Longwire leapt into the air, the smoke that became his zanpaku-to followed him up surrounding him. "You're to slow still Freeman! You cant distract all men with that body of yours, some of your oppenents will only want your head as a trophy. Not your body to brag about."

"I'm trying here Joshua." Alexis stomped her foot holding Halaza by her side. "Why are you even here? I thought you'd be at the wedding."

Longwire's face tightened and held out his hands. The smoke fired forward and surrounded Alexis. Alexis took a deep breath and held it as she felt the air around her grow thin. The smoke from Coplungir was sucking the oxygen from around her.

"Get out of it Alexis." Joshua said as he walked forward. "You can do it I know you can."

Alexis fell to the ground, her zanpaku-to changing back into the sword state. She held her breath as long as she could but finally exhaled and began to gag and choke on the lack of oxygen. The smoke around her grew thicker and began to swirl around her body sucking the oxygen from her lungs.

"Enough." Joshua waved his hand and the smoke gathered into his hand and took the shape of its sealed sword state once more. "You arent focused Alexis."

"You nearly... Killed... Me." Alexis breathed heavily. "All I asked was why you didnt go to Captains Nowland and Wayne's wedding."

"My captain is marrying that degenerate man." Joshua upturned his nose and walked away back towards the seireitei. "I dont know what Captain Nowland sees in that opium addict."

"He's pretty handsome for an opium addict though." Alexis jogged to catch up with her fellow Lieutenant. "Everyone else is there. Even Captain Shoultson went. And that crazed mad man doesnt go to anything."

Joshua kept quiet and looked over at the bright lights that were coming from the edge of the Seireitei. Cheers and laughter could be heard coming from the celebration of the wedding of the two Captains. He sighed heavily and dropped his head low.

"This means that Squads 7 and 11 will be working more closely now." Joshua shouted. "Means I have to deal with that control freak Kelly Anthems!"

Aleix laughed quietly. She looked over to the celebration as well and frowned slightly. Images of Rellik ran through her mind, and memories of their one night encounter. She turned her head from the celebration and wrapped her arms around her very generous bust.

"You need to stop thinking about him." Joshua warned.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Alexis asked with a shaky voice.

"It's written all over your face Alexis." Joshua shot back. "Wade is no longer here. You need to accept that. Stop being so damn reluctant about letting the past be the past."

"You're one to talk!" Alexis kicked Joshua hard between the legs and took off running. She ran until she reached Squad 2 barreks and rested against the outside wall. She whipped her tear filled eyes and shook violently. "Stupid idiot. Talking to me about letting the past be the past. He doesnt know what he's talking about. Rellik promised me." Alexis looked at the large wall that seperated the Seireitei from the Roukon district. The sun was setting on the other side and cast a large shadow over her and her damned thoughts.

Cheers could be heard all over as Todd Wayne and Tess Nowland walked from the large white tent. Captain Wayne held his new bride's hand high into the air and bowed himself as their guests cheered. Captain Nowland blushed bright red as she saw her new husband bow and make a fool of himself.

Lieutenant Kelly Anthems stood in the back of the crowd with her brother, Captain Clark Anthems. They were watching the wedding and being quiet as the newly weds walked through the crowd. Each of their long light blonde hair was up in a very stylish aspect and stood nearly a head taller then the rest of the guess. Captain Wayne reached over and took his lieutenant's hand and smiled as Nowland grapsed Kelly's other hand.

"I want to thank you for coming Lieutenant Anthems. You as well Captian." Nowland said, her voice filled with thanks and appreciation.

"The Anthems family bestows the greatest of wishes and respect to this wedding." Captain Anthems said in his soft voice. "I believe you will find my family's gift more then suitable for your marriage."

"Thank you Captain!" Wayne grasped his fellow captain's shoulders and hugged him tight. "You truely are a great friend and man! Despite what people say about you!"

Lieutenant Kelly water dropped at what her captain said and bit her lip to keep from speaking her mind. Captain Anthems smiled and patted Wayne hestitantly on the back and pushed the man away.

"Come Todd," Nowland grasped her husband's hand, "We need to meet with Head Captain Yukes. He says he has a special present for us both." The newly weds walked away as Captain Xezon approached and stood next to the tall siblings.

Captain Anthems looked over at the young Captain and exhaled. "Felix, surprised you came."

"Wouldnt miss it." Xezon drank from his glass and spat at Anthems' feet. "Any chance to spend time with fellow captains," Xezon stepped away, stumbling a little, back towads his seat, "I'll do it!"

Wayne held his wife's hand and entered into Head Captain Yukes' large office. Nowland smiled as the newly weds approached their mentor and saluted him. Yukes was sitting behind his large desk reading a small book. His walking staff sat beside him, leaning agaisnt his large chair.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Wayne." Yukes spoke softly.

"It is still Nowland Head Captain." Nowland said respectfully. "I'll still be Captain Tess Nowland. Though once retired," She squezzed her husband's hand, "I'll be Tess Nowland-Wayne."

"Excuse me then." Yukes said softly again. "Do you know why I called you two here?"

"I hoped it was to congratulate us both Henry." Wayne spoke, his voice heavy with smoke. He let go of his wife's hand and placed his wooden pipe into his mouth. "But you were never exactly ok with our relationship. So no games sir."

"Thought you liked games Captain Wayne." Yukes joked.

"Head Captian please." Nowland's eyes pleaded with the two most important men in her life.

Yukes and Wayne exhaled loudly at the same time. "Very well Tess." Yukes stood up and held onto his cane as he walked about the desk. "I called you both here to simply inform you that my time is coming to an end in this world." Wayne and Nowland's expression changed immediately. "Dont feat. The sickness that plagues me is not contagious..."

"That is not why we show these faces Henry." Wayne walked to the old man and sat down before him. Nowland walked over and sat next to her husband and looked over the father figure of a man before them both.

"I know." Yukes smiled through his closed his eyes. His long silvery hair that went to his mid back. "Captain Tribulet gives me a year. Maybe less. Not enough time to train them, but I have decided my successor." Yukes grasped Wayne's arm. "You have faught me at every corner, you disobeyed me and have shown me countless amounts of disrespct. However I can see in your eyes that you truely care for me as a father, just as Tess does." Wayne grasped Tess' arm as well. "You are strong willed and have proven yourself in all maters of being a great leader. So my wedding present, is that you, Todd Theodore Wayne, will become General to the Soul Society King, and Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and Captain of Squad One, upon my death."

Nowland looked to her new husband with eyes filled with awe. Wayne was speechless. He sat there as Yukes looked over him and began to shake his head.

"No." Wayne said sternly. "No I wont do it. Tess would be a much better Head Captain then me."

"Todd," Nowland grasped her husband's hand and smiled, "Trust me sweet heart. You are the perfect man for this squad."

"I like the post I have." Wayne said defensively. "I've worked hard in Squad Seven. I've been striving to keep it working for nearly five centruies. I wont give it up."

"Your reluctance is useless." Yukes said loudly. "It is already done! I have sent word to Central Fourty-Six and they have agreed to it. You will become Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads on my death." Yukes turned around and walked back to his chair. "Now get over it!"

Rellik walked through the air port looking up at a large screen with departure times. He checked the time for the flight and walked to his terminal. As he sat down and placed his bag by his feet, a young girl came running pass him. She was nearly see through and had a chain that protruded from her chest.

"Help me please!" The girl shouted tugging at the chain. Rellik looked closely to see a dark figure eating at the chain quickly. "I dont want to become a monster please help me! Somebody!"

Rellik looked around to make sure no one was paying attention before biting down on a piece of candy that pushed his soul from the gigai. The girl let out a soft scream as Rellik's gigia appear to fall asleep as his true form stepped towards her.

"Hello there little girl." Rellik pulled Ragnok from his back and placed the hilt upon her forhead. "I'm a Soul Reaper and I'm going to make you all better. I promise." Rellik smiled at the girl and he saw the dark figure slow down eating away at the chain. "Konso." Rellik pushed the hilt hard against the girls head and watched the young whole vanished before his eyes.

Rellik stood back up and saw a living boy try and sneak into his pocket. 'That little son of a bitch.' Rellik quickly rejoined with his gigai and snatched the boy's hand quickly.

"Geez!" The boy yelled and ran off quickly. Rellik checked his pocket and exhaled happily. Rellik sat back up and waited for his plane to board. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as he sat waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Flash This.

Rellik sat aboard the plane in silence. He was resting in his middle seat as the two people on either side of him sat arguing over the on flight meal. Rellik cracked his knuckles and looked to both person. The argueing men looked at the young man and fell silent immediately. Rellik smiled and closed his eyes once more.

A loud ding awoke Rellik from his sleep. He looked up to see the fasten seat belt light had come up. He fastened his seat belt and looked at the two men beside him to see they were asleep still. He shock them to no avail.

"Excuse me ma'am." Rellik tried to wave down the flight attendent from the back to no avail either. Right as Rellik waved to her the plane seemed to drop quickly. Rellik looked around to see that no one even reacted to the sudden drop. "Well that's never good."

A loud stomp echoed through out the silent plane. Rellik unbuckled his seat belt and pulled a piece of candy from his bag and bit in hard, pulling his real form from the gigai. Rellik looked around to see two men dressed in white standing in the empty ailses on either side of him. One was short pale man with dark black hair and an icey stare. The other was a much larger man with the number ten emblazed upon his chest.

"Is this him Ulquiorra?" The large man asked laughing.

"The only soul reaper on the plane Yammy." Ulquiorra said coldly. "So it must be him now shouldnt it?"

"Espada?" Rellik asked as he turned around and looked over the two men carefully.

"What gave it away?" Yammy laughed loudly. "The numbers on us? Ulquiorra ran his hand over chest and looked at Rellik with cold eyes. "Aizen wants to know why you're leaving."

"If Aizen wants to know something," Rellik pulled Ragnok from his sheath across his back, "He wouldnt ask. He'd get the answer in another way. Now then," Rellik spun his zanpaku-to and held the blade out to the two espada. "What do you two really want?"

Yammy stepped forward only to have Ulquiorra shoot him a cold stare that stopped him in his tracks. "We leave him Yammy. He has another problem he must deal with tonight. We are to only talk. Not confront." Yammy growled low in throat and stomped his foot, again causing the plane to drop.

A pink haired man dressed in white stepped forward and smiled at Rellik. "Is this him?"

"Yes no one else could be it." Ulquiorra said softly. "Come Yammy, Aizen will not be pleased about this." Yammy and Ulquiorra stepped backwards into two Sky Rifts that appeared behind them and vanished.

"They arent very fun are they?" The pink haired man laughed.

"Szayelaporro," Rellik smiled smuggly, "When was last time we saw each other? Hueco Mundo correct?"

"Yes you barely escaped me with your life." Szayelaporro adjusted his glasses and stepped forward. "Sadly there isnt a whole lof of space on here to bring my experiments with me." The espada frowned and sighed. "I'd much rather have them finish you off then myself."

"Cant exactly release your resurreccion form in a plane can you?" Rellik moked. "If I remember from last time I saw it you were a fat hollow bastard."

"Well lets see that bankai then," Szayelaporro covered his mouth in fein shock, "Oh that's right, your bankai is a gaint axe. You cant exactly use that right now either."

"So we're in a stale mate." Rellik sheathed Ragnok. "One cero or hado technique will cause this plane to fall from the sky and both of us with it."

"Yes sadly we are in quit a pickle arent we?" Szayelporro laughed. "Then again I could just summon a Sky Rift and fall through it."

"I could Flash Step after you." Rellik shot back quickly.

"Flash Step at a speed of one hundred feet per second?" Szayelporro closed his eyes and held his hand out to his side and gathered energy. "Flash this soul reaper." A Sky Rift opened up behind him just as he released the cero blast into the side of the plane.

Rellik held onto the seat and his gigai with all of his strength. He buckled the gigai into place and grabbed the little fairy doll from his backpack. He grabbed the candy dispencer and placed them in his pocket of the shihakuso. Rellik let go of the seat and went flying out of the open hole of the plane.

Rellik held his arms out to his side as the plane plummeted into the sea with all of the dead passengers still aboad. Rellik was deafened by the rushing wind and turned in the air so he was standing straight. Rellik removed his eye patch and his vision was filled with orange tint of reishi. He gathered his energy into his feet and stopped in mid air.

Rellik vanished from sight and reappeared right on the top of the water. He looked down to see the plane just barely over the tip of the water. Rellik released the energy upon his feet and fell into the water and swam over to the plane. He swam into the big hole on the side of plane and over to where his gigai stayed. He unbuckled his gigai and reformed with it and quickly swam back to the surface.

He burst through the surface and inhaled deeply. He kicked his feet and waved his arms as he made his way to a floating piece of the plane. Rellik climped on top of the floating wing and took deep breaths. He pulled the ruined phone from his pocket and hit the nine three and six buttons before placing by his side. He pulled the wet doll from his pocket and laid it out to dry in the sun. He checked the small piece of pink candy in his dispencer and laughed.

"You're one tough bitch Bun-Bon." Rellik put the candy in his mouth and bit it hard causing him to snap out of his gigai and Bun-Bon's soul to take over the artificail body.

Bun-Bon blinked the gigai's eyes and looked around. "What the hell happened?"

"Espada Number Eight," Rellik said flopping down next to the gigai, "Szayelaporro Grantz happened. He caused the plane to crash."

Bun-Bon glared at Rellik and shook her head. "So much for you plan then huh?"

"Plan's still the same." Rellik pulled out a bag from his pocket and reached down inside. His arm disappeared more then it should have in such a small bag. He pulled out a jar and with in the jar, a beautiful black butterfly flapped it's wings gently. "I already hit the emergency code for Kisuke to send help. Make sure the phone stays above water and he'll be here soon."

"So I wait for him and you go back home?" Bun-Bon nodded the gigai's head. "Asshole!" Bun-Bon reached back and hit Rellik hard causing him to fall into the sea. "You better prey that Kisuke shows up soon! Otherwise when we meet again I'm going to kick your soul reaper ass!"

Rellik resurfaced and opened the jar releasing the hell butterfly. He pulled himself back onto the wing and flipped Bun-Bon off just as the Hell Butterfly opened up a senkaimon. Rellik inhaled and stepped through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Welcome Home, Return to Black Valley.

The two Captains were sitting in silence when the Hell Butterfly flew inside the dark room. One was a slim woman with a tight fitting Captain kimono over her traditional black shihakuso. The large man sitting next to her had his face hidden by a large cowboy hat and wore a loose fitting kimono that covered his entire upper body and hung low to his knees.

"Its him." The woman looked up. The small light from the window showed her pixie features and short cut blonde hair. "Guess he came back after all."

"Ryoka," The large man snarled, "Outsider."

"He's still a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads you know." Jen White said to Blast Hermit. "He's not Ryoka if he's a member of the Seireitei."

"In my mind he is Ryoka." Blast stood up and walked from the dark room. "Tell your new Lieutenant to stay hidden until the right time. I'll tell Mac to come along with us to greet our 'friend'."

"Yes Blast." Jen stood up and exited the room as well. Leaving the room in darkness once again.

Rellik stepped from the senkaimon and expected to see the two soul reaper guards waiting. Instead he stood in front of a large mountain of trash. Rellik turned around and saw the senkaimon vanish and reveal a sight he had not seen in years. Rellik smiled to himself as he pulled away his eye patch and saw the orange reishi filled air.

'I dont believe it.' Rellik thought as he stepped out on the main street of Section 90 of the Roukon District. 'I'm home. I'm back in Black Valley.' Rellik walked down the street and saw many souls his age stop and stare at him as he walked by them. Many of the younger children ran and hid from the soul reaper, while many of the adults took one look at the large scar that covered Rellik's face and nodded their heads to him.

Rellik walked for a few minutes until he came upon a familiar structure. His smile nearly doubled in size as he approached the small three room shack he had called home for his entire childhood. He walked up to the nearest wall and ran his hand over the cold dirt and rock. He peered through the window to see many young children running around and laughing from room to room. Some were playing while others were reinforcing the walls and windows with more steel they had collected from the trash mountains that seperated the Black Valley from the outer desert and many of the Sections of the Roukon District.

Rellik walked from the shack and laughed to himself. "I cant believe that this thing is still standing." Rellik placed his hands into his custom shihakusho and walked away from the shack for the third time in his life. As he continued to walk down the Valley he sensed three strong spiritual pressures. He looked up to see three strong reishi auras coming from the edge of Black Valley. One of the reishi auras had black reishi leaking from it. Rellik looked over and saw three soul reapers standing side by side, all three of them holding onto their zanpaku-tos.

"Ichigo Kurisake?" Rellik screamed out as he continued to walk forward. "That you over there?"

The orange haired high school teenager let go of his large sword and looked up. "I dont believe it." Ichigo stepped forward and smiled as Rellik came into his view. "Rellik Wade, I was hoping to run into you while here."

"Little soon for a good will mission isnt it?" Rellik asked as he grasped his friend arm.

"The last one got thrown off due to a murder if you remember." Said the wild looking red haired man who stood next to Ichigo. Rellik glared over at the wild looking man. His hair was long and dark red. He had black tribal tattoos over his forhead and what neck was exposed. Over his tattoos was a pair of heavy sunglasses that seemed more to be a visor.

"This is the one that was framed Renji." A young looking, short black haired girl said with a stern voice. Rellik smiled as the girl looked up at him.

"Good to see you as well, Lady Kuchiki." Rellik bowed as a show of respect to Rukia Kuchiki. "Lieutenant Abarai," Rellik held out his arm to Renji Abarai, "Pleasure to meet you finally. I heard of you from my travels. Loyal to Captain of Squad Six of the Japannese Soul Society, and the Head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Done your research I see." Renji smiled and rested his arms behind his long red hair. "Lieutenant Rellik Wade," Renji crossed his eyes and tried to remember, "Oh that's right now I remember! Captain Kuchiki told us in Squad Six not to get involved in your fight against the Seireitei cause he was one of the few who believed you to be innocent."

"My brother has a strong sense about those things." Rukia said proudly.

"Shame he didnt pass onto his adopted sister." Rellik said coldly. Rukia was struck silent at that remark. "I'm surprised they sent you three here to 'welcome me'. I thought for sure that they would have sent Squad Seven."

"No one sent us." Ichigo looked to Rukia, who was still silently standing there staring into the ground. "We were out to just see the sights of the American Soul Society when we sensed your spiritual pressure and the arrival of the senkaimon so far out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah I wasnt expecting that one either." Rellik said honestly looking over his shoulder at Black Valley.

Rukia noticed the look and followed Rellik's gaze. "You're from here arent you?"

Rellik turned his head back slowly. "Yes I am. I grew up here in Black Valley."

"Black Valley?" Renji looked around at the giant trash heaps and the small sad shacks. "Reminds me of Hanging Dog."

"Your equivalent to Black Valley right?" Rellik asked. "Its called Black Valley due to the trash and the smell."

"I was wondering about that." Rukia said as she and Ichigo both whipped their noses.

"You get use to it." Rellik smiled and inhaled deeply. "I could use some company back to the seireitei, if you're interested."

"Yeah we were about to head back." Ichigo smiled and nodded his head. "You know this area pretty well right?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia kicked the orange haired teenager hard in the stomach causing him to double over. "I'm pretty sure that the Roukon District has changed since he's been here."

"Follow this street," Rellik pointed down nearest road, "It will lead to Section 85, I'm sure you know the shops well, they give good deals to Soul Reapers. That connects all 89 other sections of the Roukon District. We can cut through Section 85, Crime Central. Its filled with thieves and murders, but they wont attack Soul Reapers."

Rukia looked on dumb founded as Rellik spoke. She was solemly wrong and had a hard time admitting when she was. Rellik spoke as though he had never left Black Valley to begin with. As the four Soul Reapers walked together Rellik laughed and went over stories of his childhood with his friends and fellow Soul Reapers.

After nearly an hour and a half of walking the four Soul Reapers appeared before the Southern Gate of the seireitei. The large wall that hid the Seireitei from the Roukon District stood high in the sky. Rellik smiled as he approached the Southern Gate.

"What's this Gate Called?" Renji asked at the large blueish white door before them.

Rellik looked up and saw the large white lion head that rested over it and the memorial plaque that rested next to it. His eyes filled with the face of the late Captain Pedro Jorge Gonzales, his mentor and great friend.

"It's called the Bufula Gato." Rellik smiled. "Great Ice Cat. It is tribute and memorial to Captain Gonzales."

Renji nodded his head and smiled as well. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the great lion head. Rukia smiled and looked over at Rellik. She thought she saw life in the cold grey left eye. But as soon as she noticed it, Rellik looked to her, and the eye changed to look lifeless again.

The gate opened slowly away from them to the surprise of the four Soul Reapers. Rellik stepped forward and saw the reishi from the other side. The great wall hid the reishi and spiritual pressure of those on that lived with in the seireitei. As soon as the gate opened three soul reapers stood there staring over at Rellik.

Rellik instantly recongized the reishi auras that came from them and lowered his head slightly. The white kimonos that rested over two of the soul reaper's shoulders shone brightly in the sun light, while the other's Lieutenant arm band shone just enough to cause a glare in Rellik's right eye.

"Well I was wondering when you three would come and see me." Rellik gave the three a smug smile that they had grown up with. Jen White grasped the hilt of her zanpaku-to and Blast Hermit looked to their third companion. Rellik also looked over to the third and smiled. "Dont tell me Mac," Rellik pointed to his own arm band, "You got my old job?"

Mac Kosner smiled and stepped forward. "I may not have a spirit infused zanpaku-to, but my kido spells were good enough to get me the rank under good old Captain Hermit here."

"Captain Hermit?" Rellik looked over his once best friend. "I heard you made Squad Six Captain. Guess they went with their second option huh?"

"You passed up on it and they got the more qualified reaper." Blast said defensively.

"Excuse me Captains," Rukia stepped forward and stood by Rellik's side, "What is going on here if I may ask?"

"No you may not Lady Kuchiki." Jen said. "What we 'ave to say to Rellik is b'ween us n' 'im."

"Move out of the way," Blast pulled his zanpaku-to and pointed it at Relilk, "He is a Ryoka, an outsider. You Subsitute Soul Reaper," Blast looked over to Ichigo, "Know what that's like dont you?"

Ichigo grasped his large sword's hilt and stared over at the large man. "Careful there Captain. You dont know me."

"Shut it Subsitute." Blast said defensively.

"Enough!" Rellik shouted. He shouted so loud that he saw the reishi actually shake around him. "Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, go a head and go back to where you're staying." Rellik pulled Ragnok from his back and lowered it by his side. "Like Jen said, this is between them and me.

"It's three against one." Ichigo said sternly walking to Rellik's side. "They're much stronger then the last time you were here. Cant you sense that?"

"Go on Ichigo." Rellik smiled as he saw more familiar reishi auras approaching them quickly. "They wont do anything to crazy."

Rukia grasped Ichigo's arm a long with Renji. "He wants to do this himself Ichigo. Let him." Renji looked over at the four American Soul Reapers and nodded his head.

Rellik waited until the three Japanese Soul Reapers left before he smirked at his friends. "You three really want to do this? Remember what happened last time?"

"We're not as weak now." Jen said confidently.

"And I'm not as worn down as last time." Rellik shot back. Rellik sheathed Ragnok and stood there with his arms out stretched. "When your ready old friends."


End file.
